Stephen
Stephen, '''nicknamed "'''The Rocket", is owned by Sir Robert Norramby and is one of the oldest engines on Sodor. is the second main protagonist in the movie, King of the Railway. Bio Stephen is one of the earliest engines ever built. Newer engines may be faster and stronger than Stephen, but what he lacks in terms of strength or speed, he makes up for with his positive spirit, sense of humour, and knowledge. He used to work at docks and in mines, but now works as a tour-guide at Ulfstead Castle. He can often be seen pulling an open-topped carriage and was trapped in the Ulfstead Mine where he discovered King Godred's long lost crown in time for the opening of the castle. In the seventeenth season, he gave Percy a lucky horseshoe when he was having bad luck, helped him trick James and took the Afternoon Tea Express. Personality Stephen is a jolly old engine with a positive attitude and a good sense of humour. He is a good-hearted and quick-witted engine, and will not take any nonsense from engines like Spencer or Diesel. Some of the smaller engines look up to him for advice, and he is always willing to get the job done. Main Weaponary Engine *1800's Colt Gatling Gun Trainsformer *Knight's sword *Knight's battle ax *Lance *Crossbow *Mace *Musket rifle Trivia *Stephen will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, Mickey Mouse, Tai, Princess Twilight Sparkle and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway''. *Tigger refers to him as "Stephen boy", which he likes that nickname a lot. *Stephen will make his first guest starring appearance in Thomas' Adventures series in Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen. *Stephen will make his first guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures Series in . *Stephen is also the Rocket's brother. *Stephen is also best friends with Filthy Rich. *Stephen, along with Melody and Vanellope von Schweetz, became a new member and helper of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He is also one of the two mentors of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (the second mentor is Hiro). *Stephen will guest star Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park and great trapped in the park with Dr. Grant, the CMC, Spike, Lex, Tim, Willy, Mako, The Miner trains, and Shai-Shay and appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. Gallery Stepehn before restoration.png|Stephen before restoration Stephen with CMC flag and logo.png|Stephen with CMC Flag and logo Stephen Alicorn.png|King Stephen as an Alicorn Stephen with a gatling gun.png|Stephen with a gatling gun Stephen Trainsformer.png|Stephen as a Trainsformer Knight Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Brothers Category:Tender Engines Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Autobots Category:Alicorns Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Kings Category:Trainsformers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Axmen Category:Knights Category:Riflemen Category:Trainbots Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:The Irelanders Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies